REVENGE
by blackandviolet141312
Summary: 4 villages, 4 young witches murdered, 4 mysterious boys and 4 lives being restored back to life and they are seeking revenge for what they had done. ShinichiXRan, HeijiXKazuha, KaitoXAoko, MakotoXSonoko. they may be a little bit OOC! Rated M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Girls who were assumed as witches...

In the year 1692 there was a believe of witches among villages. The villagers were scared of things that are different, especially people who were not like the others. There are 4 villages that were the ones that had their so called 'witches'. They call them witches for their difference. In the village called Il fuoco e carbone the village known as the village of fire and ashes, because they burn the 'witches on a post that has bin led on fire, lives a girl named Aoko Nakamori. Who was named the witch of fire. Even tho the girl hasn't show any sign of witchcraft she wears a bloody red cape and has a home on the out skirts of the village. There's a rumor that the girl burns the people that come to her home alive. And that her cape is red because it's covered with the blood of the villagers. One day the village men came to an agreement that the ''witch'' should be be executed by the same way all her ''victims'' were. Burned to death by her own power. Hell's fire also known as **''Fuoco dell'inferno''** . Aoko Nakamori on her 16 birthday was tied to a post and surrounded by a ring of fire. Any normal human being would have scream in pain and horror, but Aoko didn't because she didn't mind the pain nor the fact that she was about to die. She just stood there tied to the post and slowly burning to her death .

The second village was called Acqua e le onde, the village also know as the village of water and waves. The villages witch was Ran Mori. The witch of water. Ran Mori was a girl know for her nice attitude and for her love of the sea. But no one talked good of her. Because...well a witch is what they thought. She always wore a dark blue coat that reaches the ground and a long black dress , because of her clothes and the fact that she spends a lot of time near the water and is always wet and never sick shows a hint of witchcraft. The village of water has a custom to drown the witches in the lake of the water god also know as '**'Dio dell'acqua''**. Ran Mori has a habit of washing her things near the lake of the water god. She usually brings the water and the things to the Dio dell'acqua and starts to clean them. So the villagers sneak up on her and throw her in to the lake and throw big rocks at her until one hits so hard she passes out and drowns and it was on her 16 birthday.

The third village was called L'aria e il vento the village of air and wind. This village was a little different from the others. This village was full of witches but only one was feared. That was probably because her power was the wind and air. Her name was Kazuha Toyama the witch of air and wind. Kazuha Toyama was an active girl who wore a long yet boyish gray dress and a white cape. The villagers feared her for her air and wind bending ( well that's what it looked like it to them but in reality she did nothing). This village got ride of witches by hanging them in a beautiful garden, but stained with bloody deaths known as **''Giardino Di Sangue''**. Kazuha was hanged on her 16 birthday in front of the full village and the village head was the one to have the pleasure of doing so.

In the last village the village of wood and nature also known as Legno e natura lives a girl named Sonoko Suzuki. The witch of wood and nature. Sonoko was a snobby rich girl. She was the only witch born in the Suzuki family and she had beauty like no wore a light green dress with a small brown belt on her waist and dark swamp green cape. Because of that she was not treated like her older sister (author: i really don't know if she has a sister or not so sue me). One day when she was shopping in the village, when the village women hit her head hard enough to knock her out. When she woke up she was in the forest of Death and Witch's Graveyard also known as **''Morte e Cimitero della Strega''**. She was surrounded by the village girls who were jealous of her beauty. They brutally killed the girl and left her body to rot.

But what the villagers don't know is that 4 mysterious boys at the age of 16 took the bodies of the young witches and took them to a place unknown.

* * *

><p>Me: Okay guys tell me honestly should i continue this? Cause this is the first time i have written a Detective Conan fic so please please <strong>PLEASE <strong>so be honest and tell me if i should continue this! well bye bye please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2 Aoko Nakomori

Hi i'm Aoko Nakamori, 16 years old and a witch. It's the year 1692 and witches aren't very popular. So if your a witch it's best to keep to yourself and not show any signs of being one. But for some one like me it aint' so easy. You see in this village or any other village if you wear a red cloak or cape or any color other than gray or this ugly rusty color. Bleh! But you know it isn't all that much fun when your found out. You see i wasn't born with my powers i was cursed before i was even born. I was found out that i was a witch when i was about 10. That's when i got my powers of fire and ash. You know today is my last day of life.

''Burn in hell you witch!''

''How does it feel?! Burning in the fire you hold so dear!''

''This is for all those poor souls you have killed! You murderer!''

''BURN IN HELL YOU WICKED WENCH!''

Those were only words i heard as the fire surrounding me burned me with it's burning flames. Though i didn't mind. After all i am Aoko Nakamori, the witch of fire and ash. An out caste. I can't blame them for what their doing, i mean i have done worse...I can't ask God to forgive me for my sins but i just hope that i will get my revenge on the ones who put this wicked curse on me to begin with. I wish for them to burn in the depths of hell. It's true that i want to live, but how am i supposed to live when nobody is willing to help me nor accept me. As i closed my eyes and let the flames take me to hell i could still hear the villagers shouting and telling me to go to hell. A few tears ran down my dirty cheeks that made my eyes sting more than they did before. I wanted to scream and shout. I wanted to **live!** _'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' _and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Aoko had lost consciousness and suddenly the flames raised to the sky. The villagers suddenly couldn't see the witch and thought that the devil had come to take away the girl. So they shouted out of joy once more and raised their wine cups and yelled all together:<p>

'' TAKE THE WITCH, DEVIL!''

But in all truth it was a mysterious boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes. Who had used something similar to magic to raise the flames, but in the back where no one was was an opening trough the flame wall for the boy to enter. Even though he couldn't see the villagers he was glaring at them under the hood of his white cape. _'Stupid villagers...' _thought the mystery boy. He looked at the witch tied to the post and slowly went to her not wanting to wake her even though he knew that was hardly going to happen cause well...the girl was on the verge of death. He untied the ropes that bound her to the post and picked her up and threw her on his shoulder and just walked calmly away. When they were a fair distance away from the villagers and the fire place the mysterious boy let the flame wall go back to it's normal state. The villagers were all amazed for a few minutes before cheering and dancing and partying.

''*sigh* Stupid mortals...'' said the blue eyed wonder and vanished into the night with the almost dead body of the witch.

* * *

><p>''Yo!'' said a voice with a Osako accent, dark skin, dark greenblue eyes, messy black hair and a smirk that shows it's fangs.'' So you finally decide to show up huh? How long does it take to get a dead witch's body? I did it in 15 minutes!'' said the same boy.

''Yea right Hattori...you just came back too ya know.'' said another voice and into the view came a boy with dark blue/ black hair and blue eyes.

''Oh shut it Kudo! Makoto came before you so, HA!'' said the boy who was called Hattori. His full name is Heiji Hattori, 16 years old and a werewolf. Both of his parents are humans but apparently his grandfather was a werewolf and that's where he got it. The guy know as Shinichi Kudo just frowned at Heiji and crossed hi arms in front of his chest and leaned against the brick wall. Shinichi is a 16 year old vampire, a pure blood. Who has a thirst for mystery with the werewolf Heiji.

''Oh Kaito! Your back!'' said another voice. This time came out a boy about 16-17 tall and a little more muscle than the other three and a scar on his right eyebrow . Also know as Makoto Kyogoku a changeling and also good a hand-to-hand comeback fighting.

''Aa.'' said the boy named Kaito. Kaito Kuroba is a wizard from his fathers side, and likes playing pranks on everyone and everything . A 16 year old fully trained wizard is hard to find in the 16 hundreds. That also goes for a werewolf, vampire and a changeling. That really rare indeed. ''So tell me again why we need these witches half dead again?''

''Well to tell you the truth i have no idea ask doctor Agasa. His the mad professor..''said Shinichi with a board look on his face. Suddenly was heard a big explosion from the professors lap. No one even flinched, they were already used to it. Kaito went to the room where all the other witches bodies where. Kaito put Aoko on a red iron table on the left corner if the brick walled room, which has no windows but a big opening on the roof what is cover with wooden doors. Apparently it was some kind of experiment that professor Agasa has though of and since his sooo brilliant experiment on Sinichi went so _terrifically _well ( see the sarcasm on the statement) and Shinichi now turns into a 7 year old boy in every few days...so it was a 20% chance that it'll work and other 80% that something will go terribly wrong. So it will be a big waste of their energy and time. But Kaito does have to admit Aoko was kinda cute. But Kaito quickly shacked it off and went out of the room and to the dining room.


End file.
